


My Thoughts To Your Thoughts

by Aiko_Vanilla



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Eroguro, Gay, Guro, Intentionally Bad, M/M, Necrophilia, Top James T. Kirk, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiko_Vanilla/pseuds/Aiko_Vanilla
Summary: James T. Kirk's way of training his First Officer is quite a rumor at Starfleet.Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Thoughts To Your Thoughts

Kirk's uniform was heavy against his skin, glazed with the light salt that didn't improve from the moist droplets rolling down his jugular, which shook with every thump of his heart.

  
Spock laid on the bed, limp and barely challenging the pristine sheets with what was once a heavy, Vulcan frame. 

  
_Alive._

  
A large hand coated in a dried, jade green instinctively clasped around his neck, squeezing where Spock's hand was once before. The Bridge crew voyeuring on the moment with such fear and worry drowned out by the bright lights around them which faded in and out of Jim's tunnel vision. Soon enough, his erection followed up with his rage, pressing up against the front of his black trousers. 

Jim stood up violently from the chair, nearly stomping over to the lirpa presented on the wall and wrenching it from its showcase. His elbows loosened from the weight, the lirpa going from his chest to around his waist. He brought it over to the corpse, pinning the eternally still neck against the mattress and causing Spock's black locks to brush up against the mattress. Spock's Adam's apple was presented boldly to Jim.

  
Almost pausing to admire the view through his unstable vision, he brought the blade to the torso. Kirk slammed the blade on the top of Spock's sternum, throwing his arm back and sliding the lirpa down Spock's taunting body. The hollow room was filled with the dynamic ripping of Spock's uniform, with both the science blues and the black undershirt being destroyed. Propping the lirpa up against the edge of the bed, Jim used his other hand to push the fabrics apart and reveal the pale torso decorated with thin, black hairs. 

  
Shakily, he introduced the blade once more to the torso, making a messy incision on the abdomen, splitting the skin apart with green, uneven - _Human_ \- slashes. Once it was made, Kirk allowed the weapon to tumble off the bed, using his freed hands to pull apart the cut. The flesh under him squelched moistly, his hands bathed in the exotic blood.

  
Wrapping a hand around a thick, veiny muscle, Kirk started to pull, his wrists trapped inside the thick flesh prison as cracking came from his efforts. He held the skin down so that his occupied hand could escape once it had fulfilled its current task.

  
Finally drawing it out, Jim's eyes met the sight of a dark green heart, staining his uniform sleeves.

It seemed almost impossible to bring his fingers down to his palms to crush the organ, either from his depleted strength or how they ached, but he did it nonetheless. The muscle sobbed and creaked under the intense stress before it gave in. 

Kirk opened his palms, allowing it to drop in front of him. Snaking a hand down his pants, he pulled out his erection, throbbing from the open contact and pointing at the defiled body in front of him.

  
Jim kneeled between Spock's legs, his hand squeezing Spock's right thigh and wrapping it around his hips. He loomed over the body, hunching his back as the tip of his excited cock prodded the glistening wound. Sliding it in, it swallowed his cock with ease, dragging on the shaft and rubbing up against Jim's veins. He huffed, biting on his tongue and pushing it down to the base, Jim's testicles were pressed against Spock's ribs. 

  
Beginning to give an experimental thrust, the cockhead pounding into the meaty void, joined by the muted popping and crackling that was so familiar to Jim.

  
The tune of their sex was unique.

  
Jim gripped on Spock's leg to steady himself from falling on the body, fucking the pocket senselessly. Kirk bent down more to Spock's face, his tongue reaching out and licking the concoction of cum and blood which dribbled down from Spock's freshly-fucked, dilated socket. Jim licked his lips, savoring the mixture before hacking and spitting into the empty void in Spock's skull.

  
It was frantic now, Jim wasn't even sure if he'd be able to stop the bruising pace as the tender softness around him gripped on his dick perfectly, almost conforming to any change of direction Jim took.  
His balls began to tighten and quiver, pulling the body closer to his, Jim embedded himself deep into Spock, exploding inside the crevice.

  
Rolling his hips, he rubbed the drying paste on Spock's face onto the dorsum of his hand. Kirk drew himself out, taking a glance down at the wound, which was leaking and began to bubble with Jim's cum.

  
"Perhaps you have a thing or two to teach me about after all, Mr. Spock," he grinned.

  
Would ordering too much formaldehyde be seen as suspicious?

**Author's Note:**

> the series finale will have kirk wearing spock's skin like a suit - a vulcan suit, if you will.
> 
> no, it won't.


End file.
